Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: How It Should've Been: White Light
Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Zack were in Billy's lab when they heard Jason's communicator go off. Kimberly looked at him. "This is it," she said somewhat unhappily. "Zordon and Alpha must be finished," Zack realized. "Zordon," Jason said. I can't believe this is happening, he thought. "Rangers, please teleport to the Command Center immediately," their leader and mentor requested. "We're on our way," Jason told him. "Remember, Zordon and Alpha know what they're doing," Billy commented. I don't know about that. Kim and Zack are right. We don't need somebody new on the team. We already have our sixth Ranger---Tommy, Jason thought to himself. "He's right. We shouldn't question their judgment," Trini agreed. "Okay, let's get this over with," Kimberly sighed. They all tapped a button on their communicators and within seconds were in the Command Center. With heavy hearts, they all stepped forward to stand in front of their mentor's time-warp tube. "Welcome, Power Rangers. This promises to be a momentous occasion," Zordon right. Yeah, right, they all thought. "You are about to meet the newest member of your team," he continued, not seeming to notice their subdued demeanor. "As you are aware, the Green Ranger's power was completely decimated by his last few battles." Yeah, and we all know that wouldn't have happened if I had just moved quicker and gotten the candle, Jason thought to himself. However, he didn't say anything. He knew Tommy didn't blame him and neither did the others. "Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful Ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil." Please just get on with it, Zack thought to himself. If they were going to meet the guy or girl to replace Tommy, he'd rather just get it over with. "To that end, a candidate was selected and a new Power Ranger was created." The Rangers sighed quietly and they looked at each other. "And now my friends, I present to you, the White Ranger." They all turned as a bright light filled the Command Center and the White Ranger slowly drifted down. "Welcome, White Ranger," Zordon said as soon as they had landed. "The time has come to reveal your identity." The Ranger did so. As the helmet was removed, Kimberly could feel her body going limp. No way, she thought, right before she sank to the ground. "Guess who's back," Tommy stated. The others gasped in pleased surprise. "I don't believe it," Billy said. Trini clapped twice as they all came over to congratulate him. Zordon chuckled. He had known his Rangers would be pleased with his and Alpha's decision. "What's up, man? Ah, this is good," Zack stated. "Thanks man," Tommy said as he basked under the others' chatter. Aw, man. It's good to be home, he thought to himself. "We didn't know who it was going to be," Zack confessed. "We were all hoping it would be you---'especially' Kimberly," Billy told him. They laughed and Tommy looked around. "Speaking of Kimberly…" he commented, and went over to where she lay on the Command Center floor. He knelt on a knee and sat her up. "Hey, Beautiful. Time to wake up," he told her. She moaned. "I don't believe it," she told him with a smile. "I must be dreaming. Is it really you?" "In the flesh," he laughed. They hugged and he helped her up as the others walked over. "Man, awesome. Simply awesome," he heard Zack rave. "It's fantastic," Kimberly agreed as Zack and Tommy clasped hands. "Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi. All this human emotions," Alpha said, rubbing at his eyes. Then, he sighed and everyone laughed. "So, Power Rangers, may I assume that you are pleased with the new member of the Power Team?" Zordon queried. "This is great," Jason confirmed. "This---this is morphinominal," he continued. "Completely," the others agreed. Zordon apologized for the secrecy but explained that it had been necessary to guard against Zedd's interference. "And now Rangers, I must say that there will be some changes in the ranking order," Zordon told them. "What do you mean, Zordon?" Billy asked. "Is Tommy the leader now?" Jason queried. "No, Jason. You are still the leader. This change lies with your second in command, the Mastodon," Zordon responded. "Zachary, please do not feel that this reflects upon your performance as a Ranger---" he began to say. "Hey, it's cool, Zordon," Zack interrupted. "I've been second in name only for a long time," he continued seriously, but not bitterly. And it was true. Over the past year, he had seen Jason and Tommy grow closer and had seen how, even with their friend's diminishing power, Jason had trusted Tommy to look after the team when he could not. Jason's anguish during the Golden Pipe tournament had further cemented Zack's theory. "Zack, I don't want to---" Tommy began. "Hey, it's solid, Bro. It's how it should be," Zack interrupted. "You sure?" "I'm sure." "Thank you, Zachary. I can imagine how this must feel." "I told you, Zordon. It's cool." The Rangers looked at each other and grinned. They were finally back at full strength. Category:Fan Fiction